The Night Out
by ChosenByBlood
Summary: Bella,Edward,Jess,Mike,Lauren,Tyler and Alice all go for a night out but bella is left out after edward goes for a walk and she ets upset Cute little, One-Shot* CHAPTER 2 NOW UP : pleaaasseee review thanks : DISCLAIMER: Sadly i do not own twilight,Stephanie Meyer does, if i did would be chatting to Bella and Edward :Dx
1. Vodka

"Bella Bella Bella Bella!" That evil pixie Alice screeched at me

"Alice Alice Alice Alice!" I returned with false excitement because I know what tortures she would have planned for me today, I would go along the lines of turning me into a Life sized Barbie doll for her to dress.

"I have invited Mike,Lauren,Jess and Tyler to come and have a night out with us! Isn't this great?" Alice bounced

My breaths came out in gasps, my heartbeat quickened; it was bad enough that I had to spend a school day with them, yet alone going for a night out with them. I was going through all different scenarios possible in this dreadful evening to come.

Lauren prying Edward from me , Jess and Alice becoming besties,Edward falling for jess. I don't know how long I was musing for but I was pulled out of it by Edwards crystal voice.

"Bella,Bella can you hear me love?" Edward panicked

"Yeah, sorry I was just daydreaming I guess" I shrugged

"Well we are going to meet Mike,Jess,Lauren and Tyler at the bar in a hour, so you better go with Alice to play Barbie" Edward Teased.

I threw a quick Grimace at him before I was dragged off by Alice

40 minutes later, I was buffed and polished and cleaned in every way imaginable, Alice pulled me to her big-as-a-house wardrobe to find something "Decent"

"Alice I really wish you would let me choose my own clothes,im perfectly cap-" Alice interrupted me mid sentence

"Bella, let me have my fun please? I don't have any human memories so let me make vampire ones hehehe" Alice said jokingly.

I just let her be, because I wasn't about to win and argument with a future seeing Pixie

She selected a silky blue blouse because that was Edwards favourite colour on me ,a pair of black jeans, and small 2 inch heels with a bow on them. I got her approval of being perfect and went to meet Edward at his Volvo. But he had other ideas and swept me off my feet at vampire speed. He found my lips and carried me to the car, without breaking the kiss he placed me into the front seat, and reluctantly broke from my lips and whispered in my ear.

"My beautiful Bella, you are the most stunning creature I ever laid my eyes upon, how did I ever get so lucky?" Edward said with his silky voice.

"don't you mean how did I get so lucky" I tried to convince him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you don't see yourself clearly at all." He murmured

"Ok love birds lets go" Alice shouted at Edward as she pushed him towards the driver's side.

Edward chuckled like music but did as he was told, or forced by a future telling pixie.

We arrived at the Seattle Lion **(A/N: its not a real pub) **Just in time thanks to Edwards F1 speed of driving. We were greeted by a rather enthusiastic Mike, who was standing next to jess and Lauren (who was, surprisingly, holding hands with Tyler)

"Hey, Bella! Edward, Alice" his tone got depressed as the spoke of the Cullen's

We all greeted each other and went into the bar; We ordered a huge bottle of vodka and an even bigger bottle of coke.

Edward took his seat and I sat on his lap, Mike made a disgusted sound, but I didn't care.

In the space of 2 hours we managed to get through 3 bottles of vodka, but because of Charlie I decided to just have coke.

Everyone but me Edward and Alice were drunk off their heads.

"Hey guys lets go on the dance floor!" Mike screamed at us all, making me flinch delicately at the sound.

"Yeahhhh! Letsss goooooo!" everyone shouted, but me of course.

"Bella isn't going to come up is she?" I heard Lauren whisper to Jess

"God I hope not she will ruin it for everyone, she will probably fall into the DJ" Jess snickered

I sighed

"Don't pay any attention to them, Love, there just jealous of you "Edward tried to cheer me up

"Yeahhh, ok sure whatever you say..." I muttered

Then he engulfed me into a kiss, his lips exploding with passion and love, too soon, he broke the kiss and whispered to me.

"Yes, whatever I say, you are divine, no, you cannot be explained in words."Edward said in utter sincerity.

We both turned around to watch everyone embarrass themselves on the dance floor.

Mike and jess where doing who knows what with Tyler, it looked like a bull ride, Jess was on all fours with Mike Lauren and Tyler on her back and surrounded by cheering people, including Alice.

"I'm sorry Bella I have to go for a walk, all these inappropriate thoughts are going to fry my brain" Edward claimed apologetically

"Oh, it's ok, I'll see you soon" I said, wishing that he could just tune everyone out

"do you think you can stay upright in your chair for a few minutes" Edward teased with his crooked irresistible grin.

"Well I can't promise anything" I teased back.

He laughed then gave me a quick peck on the lips, eyes with Alice for a short moment and then he went for the door.

So that left me sitting here awkwardly on a table with 3 empty bottles of Vodka ,I must have looked like a serious alcoholic to the people coming back and forth from the bar, so I walked over to where Alice and Lauren and the rest came up to me.

Well that was unexpected...

"Hey _Bella_ , decided that you're going to leave lover boy alone for 2 minutes" Laurens voice was slurred as she complained to me

"Actually _Lauren,_ he went for a walk to clear his head" I couldn't keep the acid from seeping into my voice as spoke to her.

"Ha ha HA,its 'cuz he looked at you" Jess began to join in the lets-see-who-can-annoy-Bella-the-most-contest.

"Actually, it was just getting a little loud in here he was getting a headache" I sneered at Jess my voice was full of loathing.

"Bella we all know that you're a worthless piece of garbage, he will realize what a mistake he make going out with you, and he will leave again" Lauren described.

Tears were streaming down my face, ruining my mascara and make up.

I know I'm worthless and I don't deserve Edward.

He probably will leave again I added silently to myself.

I ran back to the table half blind through the thick stream of tears that ran down my face. I felt through Edwards's bag until I found his keys.

I ran as fast as my human legs would carry me to his car,I kept clicking the unlock button so I could see where the Volvo was located.

When I found it I pulled the back door open and dived into the back seats, curling up into the foetal position at let my tears take over me,I was rocking the car with sobs, I knew Alice would have seen me storm out crying but she was to induced in her party- until- everyone- but- me –dies- because- I cant schedule to care about some worthless human.

But then I heard the door open and closing _almost_ inaudibly and then i felt Edwards cold stone embrace, if he was going to leave again then i couldn't deal with this to, i tried my hardest to pull away from him.

"Let go of me!Dont touch me!" I shouted at him

His face was pained,the face of a man burning

"Bella, what have I done, what's wrong?" Edward cried at me

"When you leave again, I can't deal with this too ok?" I desperately tried to get that message across to him.

"BELLA! I'm not leaving you promised i would never do that again, who told you I was?" Edward said defensively.

"L-auren an-d –j-j-es.." my voice was hitching as I spoke so I didn't finish my sentence.

"Why did you believe what those idiots said, you know that leaving you was the biggest mistake of my lifetime, of my existence! Although I am disappointed, in fact I'm infuriated by her for not coming after you!" Edward was ranting.

"hey,come here" Edward must have realised i was still crying, he pulled me into his cool lap and, exhausted by today's events, I fell into a deep sleep

A/N: imporrtaannttt! This is a one shot BUT...if i get 15 reviews i will make it longerrr into a proper story :D :D :D thanks

Please R&R

Internet cookies 4 u


	2. Trolley's

The night out-chapter 2

I awoke to the faint buzz of my lullaby, and encased in a pair of godlike, icearms, it was still dark outside the car window so I obviously wasn't able to sleep for very long. The buzz of my lullaby increased in clarity as I became more aware of my surroundings.

"Bella, love are you awake?" Edward murmured softly in my ear.

"Yeah I am im so sorry for falling asleep! How long was I out?" Was it just me or was my voice shaky?

"Don't be sorry love it's been a long night and you were only out about 10 minutes "Edward confirmed.

"Hmmmmmm, that's odd it feels like I've been asleep for a while, seeing as I'm not asleep. Shall we go collect the drunks?" I said jokingly

"Actually they seem to have managed that ok on there own, with the added help of a trolley!" as soon as he finished talking he erupted into a roar of laughter and pointed to mike who was pushing a trolley, from who knows where, with Alice, Lauren, Jess and Tyler inside it and Mike was pushing them round in circles, causing Jess to throw up all over everyone! Well she deserved it.

I joined Edward in his fit of laughter.

"I bet it doesn't taste as good on the way out as it does on the way in!" I managed to gasp between laughs.

This made Edward shake the car with laughter, good thing he didn't need to breathe because he would have used up his air suppy, long ago.

Once Edward and I had eventually calmed down and Alices gang of idiots had stopped throwing up on each other they made their way back to the Volvo, Edwards arms tightened on me, he obviously wanted to ride with Lauren just as much as I did-not at all-.

When Alice looked at me for the first time this evening. She had an odd expression plastered on her face. A mix of sadness and...Frustration? I hadn't done anything wrong!

Edward startled me when he got out the car, I was about to ask him what he was doing, but then I heard him.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO BELLA THAT WAY, EITHER OF YOU, I AM DISSAPOINTED WITH THE BOTH OF YOU, SO FEEL FREE TO WALK HOME!" Edward screamed at them, with the loudest voice id ever heard him use.

"She's just a worthless girl Eddie boyyy, you could love me more than her" Jess Retorted

"BELLA IS NOT WORTHLESS, SHE IS BETTER THAN BOTH OF YOU COMBINED IN ALL WAYS HUMANYLY POSSIBLE! SO IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO MAKE YOUR _OWN_ WAY HOME!"Edwards's voice was infuriated.

He climbed back into the car with me.

"Sorry love they deserved every word I said to them, maybe it's not me who's the monster after all, you're so brave Bella,i love you" Edwards musical voice broke the silence.

"I love you too, you never where a monster and you never have been, but I don't know what you are sorry for, they should have seen it coming, no one messes with a Cullen" I playfully punched his arm.

He ruffled my hair and I moved my legs to make room for the passed out Mike and Tyler being towed into the back by Alice.

"I think these two could shift a few pounds, do them good" Alice said, Oh so I exist now do I? Where was she when I needed her, Stupid Unreliable Pixie?

Edward let out a sigh " Alice please, can you just drive, Bella is very tired and so am I, not in the sleeping sense, but of you I am also very disappointed ,you let me down Alice.

"Edward what would you have, like me to have done? Ran after her to check she was ok? She should also know not to take it so seriously!"Alice was sounding at lot more like Rosalie, maybe she's hanging out with her too much I mused silently.

"YOU DIDNT _SEE_ WHAT WAS SAID!" Edward growled at her


End file.
